As one type of an image forming apparatus, there is known an image forming apparatus equipped with a so-called image erasing apparatus that prints an image on a sheet with the use of a recording material, for example a decolorable toner, and furthermore carries out a decoloring processing on the toner used for forming the image through heating to erase the image printed on the sheet. In the image erasing apparatus, a reading section that reads the image in order to store the image before the image is erased and a decoloring section that decolors the toner for forming the image are comprised, and it is known to read the image again with the foregoing reading section to determine whether or not the decoloring processing of the toner is normally performed after the image is erased. In this way, at the time the image formed on the sheet is erased, a series of operations including reading and storing contents of the sheet with the reading section and decoloring the image are carried out. However, the contents printed on the sheet are various. Thus, there is a case in which in one sheet, a location at which a user wants to print the sheet with decolorable toner and a location at which the user wants to print the sheet with normal toner are mixed, and thus a more flexible printing processing is demanded.